


El nuevo camino de Ash ketchum

by Autorfanfic8017



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autorfanfic8017/pseuds/Autorfanfic8017
Summary: Ash después de perder la liga regreso a kanto





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Ash después de bajar de k la avion decide caminar un poco par despejar su mente y entrenar un poco asi que vio un lugar comodo y saco a todos sus pokemones que traia (aqui ash habla con sus pokemones)

Picachu:Que pasa ash esta no es tu casa 

Charizards: Si ash que pasa contesto un poco enojado

Snorlax: Que pasa dijo un poco adormilado

Infernape: Si ash

Sceptibel solo asisti

Ash solo le dio una sonrisa y les dijo

Ash: Chicos tranquilos solo los saque para entrenar que dicen 

Todos sus pokemones asistieron y empezaron pero lo que no sabían era que una silueta se acerca a a nuestro héroe mostaza


	2. Capitulo 2

Después de que ash descansara se puso a practicar un poco con sus pokemon 

Ash:bien chicos empesemos cin esto dijo para después empezar a mandar ataque a un árbol 

Ash: Picachu impatrueno charizard lanzallamas Snorlax Híper rayo Sceptibel hojas navajas Infernape rueda de fuego y asi todos sus pokemones lanzaron sus poderosos ataques 

??: Valla valla a quien tenemos aqui dijo un viejo señor 

Ash:umm disculpe quien es usted dijo ash 

??: Valla chico esos pokemones son fuerte y valientes 

Ash: Emm gracias señor es muy amable 

??: Y que dices muchacho te gustaría tener una batalla con este viejo dijo el señor con una pokebola en la mano


	3. Cap 3

Ash:y em como se llama señor dijo ash on respeto

??:mi nombre te lo dire después que tal dijo el señor con un poo de malicia 

Ash:esta bien entonces va a ser una batalla de 6vs6 

??:asi es muchacho que tal si empiezas tu 

Ash:bien Entos Snorlax ve 

??:valla tu Snorlax es fuerte pero mi pokemon es mas fuerte ve blaistoi 

Ash:entonces empezare yo Snorlax puño de hielo dijo ash para después que si Snorlax salga disparado contra el otro pokemon 

Blaistoi solo se quedo parado hasta que Snorlax llegara 

??:blaistoi recibe el golpe y solo dale una hidrobomba 

Blaistoi solo recibió el golpe pero no lo daño y asi contrataco con hidrobomba que impacto directamente con Snorlax 

Ash:Snorlax noo 

???: Snorlax no puede continuar que vas a ser muchacho dijo cin un toque de superioridad


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leala

Después de que Snorlax perdiera ash decidió sacar su otro pokemon 

Ash:maldición Snorlax no pudo hacer nada que hago dijo mientras pensaba que pokemon seguia 

??: Vamos chico no pienses mucho entoses ash preparo su otro pokemon 

Ash: Te eligió ati Infernape dijo para luego lanzar la pokebola y que saliera el pokemon mono 

??:valla tienes unos pokemon muy fuerte dijo cin una sonrisa entoses mando una mirada a sus pokemon y el pokemon entendió y fue directo a Infernape 

Ash:Infernape esquiva dijo ash pero el Blaistoi fue mas rapido y lo mando a volar con un chorro de agua 

Infernape se recupero y espero a que ash le diera una orden pero fue demasiado lento ya que blaistoi le lanzo una hidrobomba para luego hacer una ataque rapido y acercarse mas a Infernape y golpealo otra ves con hidrobomba ash veia como masacraban asi pokemon así que decidió dar fin ala batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy nuevo en esto así que espero que les guste


End file.
